If You
by Asile-chan
Summary: Songfic Rivamika basado en la canción f You de Big Bang


**If You**

 **Hola mis queridos y amados lectores, vengo con un songfic corto basado en la canción If You de una de mis bandas favoritas de todos los tiempos, Big Bang, me inspire escuchando la canción ahora y me puse a escribir.**

 **Es bastante triste, bueno la canción en si tiene una letra y música triste y profunda, por lo que intente hacer el songfic de esa manera.**

 **Espero les guste mis queridos lectores.**

 **Besos y buenos deseos, Asile-chan**

 **.**

 _ **Ella se va**_

 _ **Y no puedo hacer nada**_

 _ **El amor se va**_

 _ **Como un tonto, sin comprender me quedo parado aquí**_

 **.**

Estaba viéndola marchar, solamente viendo su imagen alejarse, su cabello azabache se movía un poco por el viento que había, sus blanquecinas manos se movían al compas de sus pasos, sin animo alguno, mientras yo seguía sin poder mover un solo musculo; porque al final, no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerla. Con ella, el amor también se me escapa, parezco un tonto aquí parado, pero es que no sé qué otra cosa hacer, no comprendo todavía como llegamos a este punto.

 **.**

 _ **La miro, alejándose**_

 _ **Ella se convirtió en un pequeño punto y luego desapareció**_

 _ **¿Esto desaparecerá con el pasar del tiempo?**_

 _ **Recuerdo los viejos tiempos**_

 _ **Te recuerdo**_

 **.**

La sigo viendo, cada vez más lejos de mí; sus pasos parecen lentos, pero no se detienen hasta que se convierte en un pequeño punto y al final, desaparece entre el sol del atardecer. Este dolor que siento en mi pecho, me pregunto si algún día podrá desaparecer; aunque sé que es mi castigo por hacerte daño mocosa, por no proteger lo que más amabas, a tu querido hermano Eren, quien por mi culpa perdió la vida en batalla contra los malditos titanes.

Mientras ya no soy capaz de ver ni siquiera tu silueta recuerdo los viejos tiempos, todos los momentos increíbles que pasamos; desde el momento en que comenzamos a acercarnos debido a los entrenamientos, luego, cuando te di ese beso justo fuera del cuartel una noche estrellada cuando volvíamos de una misión, o cuando lo nuestro por fin se hizo público cuando Eren y Armin se enteraron y con sus gritos de sorpresa todo el resto del cuartel también.

Recuerdo todos y cada uno de esos momentos que invaden cada espacio de mi mente y corazón ahora mismo talvez con el propósito de atormentarme, te recuerdo a ti, sonriéndome, retándome, abriendo tu corazón y confiando en mi cuando luchábamos codo a codo en el campo de batalla, solo tú y yo contra todos esos titanes.

 **.**

 _ **Si tú, si tu**_

 _ **Si no fuera demasiado tarde**_

 _ **¿No podemos volver a estar juntos?**_

 _ **Si tú, si tú,**_

 _ **Si estás luchando igual que yo**_

 _ **¿No podemos hacer las cosas un poco más fácil?**_

 **.**

Si no es demasiado tarde aun _,_ ¿No podemos volver a estar juntos? ¿No podemos luchar juntos contra esta tristeza también? Sitú también estas sufriendo por la muerte de Eren, si también sientes que fue tu culpa y tu corazón también duele, si estas luchando igual que yo, ¿No podemos hacer las cosas un poco más fácil y enfrentarlo juntos?

 **.**

 **¿Qué hay de ti?**

 **¿Estás realmente bien?**

 **Supongo que nuestra ruptura está marcada**

 **Debería olvidarte, pero no es fácil**

 **.**

Sigo pensando en cómo te sientes, una mocosa como tú, que es tan frágil aunque no lo parezca, que acaba de perder a su única familia, ¿Esta realmente bien que te vayas sola? Temo que te abandones, que por pagar tu pecado pierdas todo; por favor, déjame cargar con todo a mi, intenta ser feliz de alguna manera, no pienses que no te lo mereces, por favor, no te hagas daño tu también.

Supongo que nuestra ruptura está marcada, ya no volveríamos a ser los mismos de antes, y aunque lo sé, aun no lo acepto, debería de olvidarte, pero no es fácil, siento que todo me recuerda a ti, a tu aroma y a la forma en la que me hacías sentir.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Debí haberte tratado mejor cuando te tuve**_

 _ **En días como hoy donde la fina lluvia cae**_

 _ **Recuerdo tu sombra**_

 _ **Nuestros recuerdos que secretamente guarde en mi cajón**_

 _ **Los saco y recuerdo de nuevo por mi mismo**_

 _ **¿Por que no pensé sobre el peso de la tristeza que viene junto a la ruptura?**_

 _ **.**_

Debí de haber disfrutado más el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, de tratarte mejor, de crear más recuerdo, porque así, tal vez no me estuviese arrepintiendo de tanto.

Ya han pasado varios días desde que te fuiste, no se verdaderamente cuantos, oigo hablar a mi alrededor de semanas y meses, pero para mí, que he perdido el sentido del tiempo, solo son días tras días de intentar llenar el vacío que dejaste con trabajo.

En días como el de ahora, cuando la lluvia cae, recuerdo la paz que se posaba en tu cara al ver las gotas caer una tras otra, tu sombra nunca deja de perseguirme, aunque lo intente, siempre seguía tras de mí, para recordarme el dolor de ya no tenerte a mi lado.

Nuestros recuerdos que secretamente he guardado, las fotos o detalles que a lo largo de nuestra relación fuimos tomando, todo lo que se encuentra en lo mas profundo y seguro de mi cajón para evitar sentir tanto dolor; lo he vuelto a sacar de nuevo por mi mismo, porque pese al dolor que me causan, es lo único que mantengo de ti.

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Por qué no pensé sobre el peso de la tristeza que viene junto a la ruptura?**_

 _ **.**_

¿Por qué nunca se me ocurrió que un amor tan grande puede dejar una tristeza tan pesada? Nunca pensé en que este sufrimiento seria tan grande como para derrumbarme.

Hoy fui de nuevo a la tumba de Eren, a aquella que he ido a visitar unas cuantas veces desde que te fuiste; para pedirle perdón de nuevo y para que me ayude a vivir sin ti.

El, que te conoció tanto, ojala pueda darme las respuestas que necesito para saber si es posible que algún día regreses.

Te seguiré esperando hasta el día de mi muerte Mikasa Ackerman.


End file.
